


Rain Date

by Flavortext



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, a tiny tiny hint of angst in her folks, pike's got anxiety! they fought god!, unbetta'd we write and immediately POST like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: The setup is easy. She makes reservations for the last day of the week, and corners Scanlan as he’s changing the morning before. Corners in that she presses into his space when he has a shirt halfway buttoned and kisses him senseless, and then asks much more calmly than she feels,“Want to go out for dinner tomorrow?”





	Rain Date

They’re staying in Vasseleheim for a few weeks, not on official Vox Machina business but Pike is needed to officiate some ceremonies and represent the worshipers of Sarenrae, and Scanlan is called in by the Cobalt Soul to get a detailed written account specifically of his meeting with Ioun. They’re put up free of charge in an inn, much nicer than any they would normally stay at, though Pike immediately sets aside a bag of coins to leave for room service. 

Most of the first few days are spent in meetings, so once they finally converge in the same place all they have energy for is a quick meal downstairs and then a (separate) bath before they both stumble into bed. Scanlan is surprised the first night when Pike nearly drags him from the cot they’d asked to have set up and onto the plush mattress, but he’d gone willingly and fallen asleep amazingly fast with her arms wrapped around his waist. 

Pike get’s the idea when she’s in the market, talking with a few new members of the church about plans to make sure the titan that now shadows the city is stable and free of monsters and traps that might go off. They pass by stalls set up, months past the attack and finally back to a nice sense of normalcy, despite the quite literal giant that stands not twelve blocks to the north. There’s a pub that Pike remembers visiting with the group one of the first times they were here, and she smiles fondly before her eyes slide over to the building next to it. It’s a restaurant, with large windows showing small tables-for-two set with candles and little standing menus, and a few tables outside made of dark metal. Pike slows in her speech, an idea forming in her head, and quickly makes a mental note to loop back before picking up her pace and continuing. 

 

The setup is easy. She makes reservations for the last day of the week, and corners Scanlan as he’s changing the morning before. Corners in that she presses into his space when he has a shirt halfway buttoned and kisses him senseless, and then asks much more calmly than she feels, 

“Want to go out for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Uh,” Scanlan stares blankly, eyes wide and full of love as he looks at her in a way that still makes her heart flutter. She has a feeling he’s never going to get used to this, her kissing him and standing nearly nose to nose, and it makes her feel powerful and loved. She kisses his nose. 

“We’ve been eating the same thing all week and there’s a nice place-” 

“Sure, yes, absolutely, I’d love to.” Scanlan finally finds his voice. Pike grins. 

“Meet me here at five, then.” She kisses him one last time then backs out of his space, grabbing her mace rom beside the door and securing it to her hip before sparing a last glance at his frozen form, and sweeping out the door. Scanlan stares at the space where she was for a solid minute before regaining his composure enough to go digging through his bag for his best shirt. 

 

Pike deliberates on armor versus the one dress she bought for nearly an hour, eventually sending a message to Vex and getting her vote (and an assurance that nothing is going to attack them on a  _ dinner date _ , and yes it’s perfectly fashionable to match light blue to the silver of her mace. She’s sitting on a chair in front of the mirror getting her hair into a bun when Scanlan enters. He looks tired but brightens upon seeing her, closing the door softly crossing the room to plant a kiss on top of her head. Pike pins the last strand of hair in place and gets up, twirling around a little for show. 

“Damn, I’m lucky.” Scanlan says, catching her hand and pulling her in for a kiss. She holds him and leans back a little. 

“Do my makeup?” She asks after a moment studying his face. Scanlan looks surprised but brightens, running a thumb over her cheek. 

“You usually don’t bother with that stuff.” He comments, stepping away to dig through his bag anyways. Pike sits back in the chair, smoothing out her dress. 

“Usually we’re about to be eaten by dragons, or killing a god.” It comes out less lighthearted than she means, and Scanlan pauses for a moment with his back to her. 

“It’s nice to have a little time off,” He says finally, pulling a little bag out and setting it on the dresser. He shoots her a genuine smile and digs out some eyeliner and a blue eyeshadow. “Come sit on this.” He pats the dresser. Pike gets up and hoists herself onto it, a little harder without the gauntlets on, and lets Scanlan stand between her legs and start on the makeup. It’s nice to close her eyes, feeling his breath puff on her nose as he works. She gently fiddles with the fabric of her dress until he’s done. 

“Keep your eyes closed, I’m gonna change.” Scanlan instructs, kissing the tip of her nose and stepping away. Pike laughs, though she keeps her eyes closed. 

“I’ve seen you naked, Scanlan.” 

“But you haven’t seen this outfit.” He shoots back, rustling around in the dresser under her. She kicks his shoulder playfully, but lets him swat her foot away and pull what he wants out of the drawer. He moves away, the sound of cloth rustling as he changes over by the bed, and Pike sits with her eyes closed, lids feeling strangely heavy from the makeup, and waits. She almost doesn’t notice when he moves back over to her, until he catches her fists and turns them palms up, working her clenched fingers open. Pike opens her eyes slowly. 

Scanlan is dressed in a surprisingly simple suit, a dark blue shirt and dark purple jacket, black pants, purple shoes. She’s sure some of it must be new, which makes her smile. 

“Pikey, you know you don’t have to dress up for me. I can tell this is making you anxious.” Scanlan massages her palms, looking at her like she holds the sun and Pike melts. 

“No, I’m okay, I want- I want to be able to do this.” Pike wraps her fingers around his hands and tugs him even closer, kissing the side of his mouth. 

“We should be able to just go on a date. No monsters, just good food and the two of us, right?” She releases his hands and pushes him away a little so she can get off the dresser. Scanan nods, letting her go. He fixes his suit jacket a little in the mirror, pops the top button of his shirt, and turns back to her. Pike looks out the window briefly, at the pink clouds reflecting the setting sun, and then catches Scanlan’s hand in hers, picks up her mace wordlessly with her free hand, and drags him out into the streets towards the restaurant. 

 

Diner does enough to calm her nerves, by the end she’s laughing to nearly the point of tears as Scanlan retells a story of their early days when she was gone restoring the temple. Their meals have been cleared away, and soon the waitress comes back with their check. Scanlan insists on paying, and they’re just heading out hand in hand as it starts to pour. Pike shrieks, mostly happily until she remembers the layers of makeup on both their faces and immediately ducks her head, laughing despite herself as water starts to soak into her dress. 

“Damn, this is really coming down.” Scanlan says, taking off his coat and draping it over her protectively. Pike shivers and makes a hoot for herself, straightening up. It’s a good five minute walk back to the inn, and the road is already becoming muddy under their feet. 

“I should have bought an umbrella, I guess.” Pike says between giggles, tucking herself under Scanlans arm. He hums, then snaps his fingers. 

“Bigbys Hand!” He shouts, drawing a few looks, and then several more as a giant floating purple hand appears in the street above their heads. 

“Scanlan-” 

“Hush, I got permission to cast in the city, everyone knows who I am. Gotta keep my Pike safe from the rain, don’t I?” He smiles over at her. Pike screws up her face and kisses him, letting his jacket fall back around her shoulders now that the water is blocked above them, spilling off the sides of the hand in little streams. Pike reaches out to one of them, letting the water pool in her palm before falling. Scanlan takes her other hand and starts walking, moving the hand in pace with them. He has to cast it a few more times before they finally reach the inn, and both their shoes will need to be washed, but Pike is nearly dry as they step into their room. Pike lets her mace fall beside the door and immediately kicks the shoes into the corner, undoing her hair at the same time. Scanlan kicks off his shoes and sits on the bed, watching her. Pike tosses a handful of hair pins onto the dresser and grabs her towel and pajamas. 

“That was nice, Scanlan, thank you.” She says.

“I liked that. I love you.” He smiles at her. Pike blushes and walks over towards the door. “I’m gonna go wash off your handiwork, join me?” She says. She’s still exhilarated to see the shocked look on his face as his brain catches up with her words. 

“Right away, Pikey-pants.” Scanlan rushes to gather his things and follows her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please comment/leave kudos!! check me out @fjrumpkin on tumblr for more CR content!!


End file.
